


Fatherhood

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “The fact that you’re even asking is a very good sign.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #508 "good"

“ _Am I a good father?_ ” asked Tony.

Jimmy blinked and adjusted the screen on his laptop. “What?”

“ _I know that leaving was the right thing_ ,” his friend continued. “ _We needed time, just me and Tali, so she can get to know me, but…_ ”

“You’re a good father, Tony,” said Jimmy, softly. “The fact that you’re even asking is a very good sign.”

“ _Doesn’t really feel like it._ ”

“ _Aba?_ ” asked a voice, then little pigtails appeared on the screen. “ _Uncle Jimmy!_ ”

“Hi, Tali,” he said. “How are you?”

“ _I’m great!_ ” she said, grinning, and Jimmy smiled back.

“There’s your answer, Tony.”

THE END


End file.
